The First Time
The First Time Source is the fifth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 8th, 2011. Summary As the kids prepare for opening night of the school musical, several of them contemplate taking the next step with their significant others; meanwhile, Coach Beiste takes a big chance in her personal life; and Finn has high hopes when a college football coach scouts the school’s team. Source Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' *Kristin revealed that so far only 1 couple will actually do the deed (sex). The couple being either Kurt/Blaine or Rachel/Finn. The scene has already been filmed and is 'intense'. Source This will most likely be Finn and Rachel considering Blaine storms off in the near sex scene with Kurt OR Kurt and Blaine because Finn cant last very long . Characters *Two new characters will be introduced in the episode. Source **'Johnny' - A 30-something year-old man, described as big and tall. He is an Ohio state football recruiter who will tie into Finn's story. This will be a major recurring role for the entire season. **'Sebastian - '''A 17 year-old young man. He must be handsome and an excellent singer. Big guest star/ major recurring role for the entire season. He might drive a wedge between Kurt and Blaine, because he is attracted to Blaine; played by Grant Gustin. 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: Source Source 2 *There were at least three Finchel scenes filmed on 9/28/11. (shooting a scene takes approximately 2 1/2 hours each.) Source Shelby *This is Idina's last episode filmed until at least December. She leaves for London later this week before starting her concert tour that lasts until December 3rd. Source Puck *The cast filmed a scene with Puck, he's cleaning a lady’s pool. She distracts him, and they go into the pool together. The woman is supposed to be Mrs. Motta, and this scene will be one of the swim classes that Puck will give to her son Pony. Source Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Dave *Grant Gustin will play a new Warbler named Sebastian, who will set his sights on Blaine, and be a love rival for Kurt. He will also be this season's villain. Source *Sebastian is the polar opposite of Kurt in every way Source *Sebastian has been described as 'like a male Santana', promiscuous and kinda-sorta scheming. Source *David returns in this episode Source *David Karofsky's return will be "shocking" and "unexpected." Source *Kurt has a very awkward run-in with David at a gay bar. Source *Kurt loses his virginity. Source *Kurt and Blaine sneak into the gay bar with fake I.D's. Sebastian is also at the gay bar watching Blaine. Source *The gay bar is having a 'Drag Queen Night'. Source *Blaine gets drunk and tries to have sex with Kurt. He refuses because they are both drunk and Blaine storms off. Source *Kurt and Blaine leave the bar stumbling and get to Blaine's car. Blaine tries to touch and grab Kurt as Kurt attempts to seat Blaine in the backseat. When Kurt gets the door open, Blaine pulls him into the car so that Kurt is on top of him. They start kissing passionately and as Blaine attempts to heat up the situation, Kurt pushes him off. He says that if they get intimate, it won't mean anything since they are drunk and probably won't remember it in the morning. Blaine gets defensive and tells Kurt he wanted to try something "spontaneous and fun", then walks off to clear his head while Kurt calls after him. Kurt eventually gets into the car and drives off. Source 1 Source 2 This scene took 3 hours to film. Source 1 Source 2 *Zach Woodlee was present when they filmed the scenes inside the gay bar. Zach choreographs the dances so a song/dance sequence may take place in the bar. Source *Bar name: Scandals Cocktails and Lounge (Note: This is the name of it in the episode not the real name) Source *The set used for the gay bar was a real bar known as the 'Whiskey Bend'. Source *The car belongs to Blaine. Source 1 Source 2 *Blaine dances with other guys. Source 1 Source 2 * "Fans will get to witness both Rachel and Kurt taking a huge step in the sex department" and "it looks like Klaine Finchel fans will have something to celebrate". Source 1 Source 2 Burt *Burt and Schuester have a scene in the garage Source *Kurt and Burt have a scene in the Hummel garage Source **Kurt is wearing the hippo brooch/pin from Special Education and the tan hat from the Glee Members Project commercial, the one where ND is in the library and Sue comes in. Also a tan-ish colored suit Source Finn & Rachel *Cory was also scheduled to film a scene at the same house used for the two above Burt scenes and Puck's scene with a lady. Source. *Rachel loses her virginity in this episode. http://www.tvline.com/2011/09/spoilers-glee-asian-f-kurt-rachel-episode-5/ The Warblers *Grant (Sebastian) rehersed a dance with the Warblers. Source *Scenes will be filmed at Dalton Academy. Source Source 2 *The Warblers are back on set filming. Source *The Warblers have a new lead singer named Sebastian. Source Source 2 *Blaine will be at Dalton for a scene. Source *The Warblers sings Uptown Girl at Dalton. He also invites them to attend the West Side Story performance. Source *“Uptown Girl” is performed by the Warblers. However, it is not Blaine OR Sebastian singing the lead on the song. It may be Curt Mega as Ryan mentioned at the FNO meet and greet. Source 'Music' *Amber (Mercedes) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Mark (Puck) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1, Source 2 *Jenna (Tina) said they recorded two musical numbers on nice cool sounds stages. Source *Damian (Rory) recorded a song. Source *Naya (Santana) recorded a song with Amber (Mercedes) and Heather (Brittany) Source *Harry tweeted that Naya (Santana), Lea (Rachel), Dianna (Quinn), Darren (Blaine) and Mark (Puck) "Killed it" Naya Rivera also tweeted the same thing. Source Songs *'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel, Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers *'TBA by TBA, ''Sung by Rory *'TBA 'by ''TBA, Sung by New Directions *'''TBA by TBA, Sung by Puck *'TBA' by TBA, Sung by Mercedes Guest Stars *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Source Photos Max Twit.jpg ls0ni.jpg|Lea on set for the finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/CoryMonteith/status/119257321594552320|linktext=Source plzm.jpg|Cory on set for the Finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/msleamichele/status/119261783398678528|linktext=Source exc-glee-092811-0020.pbbig.jpg exc-glee-092811-0010.pbbig.jpg tumblr_lsdevhoOgn1r183sxo1_500.png.jpg|Chris and Darren filming - along with Blaines car tumblr_lsdegojftF1r183sxo1_500.png|The location of the Gay Bar scene tumblr_lsigp2JaxB1qc2weno1_500.jpg|dalton!! :D tumblr_lsigx6Ixcj1qz87g7o1_500.png|recording at dalton tumblr_lsjdtxIfG41qbypv9o1_500.jpg|The current Warblers tumblr_lsj32gyCDJ1qlkrx3o1_250.jpg|a student of the dalton academy 2ivgto1.jpg swzl1d.jpg es:Episodio:The First Time Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes